


[podfic] Wits and Wagers

by reena_jenkins, Roga



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Podfic, Pretend Dating For Fun And Profit, Yuletide 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roga/pseuds/Roga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Jake and Amy have a plan. No one said it was a smart one.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Wits and Wagers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wits and Wagers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792192) by [Roga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roga/pseuds/Roga). 



**Coverartist:** [ ** ** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/) **reena_jenkins**   
****

**Warnings:** Fake/Pretend Relationship, Yuletide 2014, Pretend Dating For Fun And Profit

 **Length:** 00:16:43  
  
**Download Link:** You can download this podfic as an [**MP3**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202015/\(B99\)%20_Wits%20and%20Wagers_.mp3) or as a [**PODBOOK** ](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Wits%20and%20Wagers.m4b)(compiled by bessyboo)


End file.
